


alta alatis patent

by arbitraryspace



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitraryspace/pseuds/arbitraryspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki never visits like a normal person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alta alatis patent

"I'm supposed to be watching for omens, Kimihiro-kun."

She knows that she should chide him for interrupting, or at least try to be a little exasperated; but it's hard to lie to yourself in dreams, so instead she smiles, and is happy to see her friend. This is the third time in as many weeks that he's swanned into her slumber on a cloud of dust and opium.

Kohane stands barefoot in a clear mountain stream. Her fingers are cold, her hair is bound, and her soft white shift bleeds into the hard blue water. Fresh winds urge her forward. The shore is lined with the possibility of trees.

"This could be an omen," Kimihiro-kun points out. "The universe could be telling you that you're destined to come have tempura at my shop, before that glutton Mokona eats all the shrimp."

"The universe?"

"I'm part of the universe." Kimihiro-kun flicks his pipe, a little defensively.

"That's true," Kohane assures him.

Only he _isn't_ part of the universe, in the same way as her signs and portents. Kimihiro-kun blurs at the edges, like smoke, or the beating of butterfly wings.

They stroll in companionable silence. Granny has taught Kohane about patience, so she knows that he'll eventually tell her what this is about.

"When most people dream, they dream about themselves -- about their fears and desires," Kimihiro-kun finally says. Kohane is relieved he isn't affecting that sleepy half-smirk. "Not many people dream about the future. It's nice. I like your dreams."

And of course, she should have realized. Kimihiro-kun misses the real world; the one place that he can't see through the magic of those peerless eyes.

The trees start to shift into the familiar outline of skyscrapers. Kohane opens her mouth to speak -- to help, hopefully -- but she is preempted.

"I should go." Kimihiro-kun withdraws into the shell of Yuuko-san's kimono. "I have a client."

When he is gone, Kohane looks down at her hands, and sees that she is wearing a hand-knit pair of woolen gloves.


End file.
